The Naruto the witch and the popsicle
by Hotaru-domo
Summary: It was just another day in the village of Kohana intil a mysterious woman who calls her self Karin shows up, now shes turned the day upside down.


Special: The Naruto, The Witch, and The Popsicle

*Note-This is just a silly cute story I'm writing for fun. The only connection it has to my other Naruto story is that it shows you how Kurakay acted before she went to the Akatsuki.

'_What a nice little village.' _The women cloaked in all black sighted. _'But I, Karin of the North Winds will change all that!!!! MWWWUUAAAAAA!!!' _The mayhem had begun.

Karin looked around the busy street. There was a lot of work to be done here. Pushing and squeezing past all the hurrying villagers Karin looks for someone…someone who is _too_ happy. Scanning the streets Karin could not find a single overly excited civilian.

"MAN! I LOVE THIS RAMEN!! ONE MORE BOWL PLEASE!!!"

'_Perfect.' _Thinks Karin. The apprentice witch follows the voice to a small restaurant with flaps for doors. '_How dreary and poor like. I thought this was the great leaf village.'_ Without another thought Karin pushes one of the flaps to the side and goes in. To her surprise it was very warm…and smelt very good. The best smell she had ever smelt before. Karin goes to the nearest seat and sits down. A boy dressed in all orange sat two seats down. No one else but the chief was in the small building. Karin takes her money bag out and looks in. Empty. A small whine escapes her throat. '_Dang I should have never bought that brand new broom. How am I going to pay for food!?!' _Karin sighs but brightens up at a idea. Smoothing out her dress Karin slowly approaches the boy in orange.

" Hello my good fellow, do you think you can spear any money?" The boy looks up from his bowl. He looks Karin up and down. "Who are you?" He finally says. Karin tries to smile but fails miserably. "My names Karin of the North Winds. You've never heard of me?" The boys face stays blank. "No. But my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday. Karin stifles a laugh. "Ok yeah right. So are you goanna give me the money or what?" Naruto's eyes go wide, like she had just asked him to give a kidney away. "NO WAY! I don't give money away to strangers, old lady." That had done it. "WHY YOU MISERABLE LITTLE-- For disrespecting me so much and not allowing me to eat I shall…" Karin looks at him closely. Up intil now she had never noticed the strange whisker like markings on the boys cheeks. And a orange jumpsuit? "..I shall turn you into a fox!" Karin eyes the boy one more time. He seemed not to be taking it seriously. With a wave of her hand a glow begin to appear around Naruto. "What the heck is this!?!" He ask finally aware. The glow takes over Naruto's whole appearance. In less than a minute there sat a small orange-red fox with big cerulean eyes.

"Ha! Who knew you would make such a cute fox! Well, I must be off, creating havoc and destruction isn't that easy you know." And with a puff of purple smoke she was gone. As Naruto's mind cleared he begun to realize what happen _'__I'm a fox!! That girl did this to me!' _Naruto stood up on his hind legs and looks over the counter. The chief was still in the back room, good. Naruto started to finish his bowl of ramen. But as he was just about to lick the bowl clean the chief comes back in. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT!!!! OUT!!!!" Naruto, surprised by the unexpected burst jumps off the stool and out of the restaurant. Naruto takes a look around. Since He was now about ¾'s of a foot tall the world seemed pretty big. The buildings were now skyscrapers and the people around him were like giants. Naruto raced down the street, trying not to get stepped on. '_Grandma Tsunade will help me. I just got to get to her office.__' _Heading towards the Hokage's office Naruto sees many people he knows. Iruka sensei teaching the academy kids at the training grounds, Shikamaru and the rest of team 10 sitting under a tree , any many more. Then he stops short. Part of his team, Kurakay and Sasuke, were standing by a building discussing something. '_Great! One of them as to know who I am.__'_ As Naruto slowly approaches the two cousins he hears the end of their conversation.

"Why not, Sasuke? Her grandma just died! Plllleeeaaasssee?" The plea had come from Kurakay, her sky blue hair pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head, the hair curled. "I said no, that's it. I don't want to hear anymore of it." That was Sasuke, who looked his usual dark self. Kurakay's lip trembles. "But…she's going to be all alone…don't you understand?" There was a long pause. "Fine, but only for awhile." Kurakay's face lights up. "Thank you so much! Can't wait to go tell Mika!!!" Sasuke walks away without another word. Naruto stunned by the News of Mika's grandma but slowly walks up to Kurakay. She of course notices him but not in the way he hoped. "Oh my gosh!!" gasps Kurakay. _'__Yes, she knows who I am! I'm saved! Believe it!'_

Kurakay continues on. "You're the cutest fox I've ever seen!!" Naruto sighs a fox like sigh. _'She doesn't recognize me!?! I'm Doomed!'_ Kurakay picks up Naruto, now a irritated little fox, and heads off. _' Where is she taking me?'_ Naruto looks up to see her smiling brightly. " Okay foxy, lets go get a popsicle!" says Kurakay. '_A popsicle!?! At a time like this!'_ thinks Naruto harshly. But, of course Kurakay couldn't understand fox language so Naruto was out of luck.

"One Cherry please." The old man at the cart hands Kurakay a frosty red treat. Naruto, who had be silent, started to get impatient. "_Come on! How can she not realize that it's not me?"_ Kurakay looks down and sees the impatient ness on the little fox. " Awww, do you want a lick? Lets go to the park before we do anything that messy." Naruto sighs again but the overly happy ninja was too dense too realize.

The park was only two blocks away so it was a quick walk there. Kurakay set on a bench closest to the road and sets down Naruto right by her. " I love coming here and seeing all the trees and flowers. There all so pretty." Giggles Kurakay, who eyes had a faraway look in her eyes now. " My daddy use to take me here when he was back on missions, it wasn't often but…it was fun. He tried his hardest to be both a Mommy and a Daddy. See, my mommy died a couple days after I was born." There was a slight wet look in her eyes that Naruto Had never seen before. It made his heart break to see her like that. With the rest of the popsicle licked and enjoyed bitterly the two head away from the park. The sun was setting and most of the town had turned in for the night. It was getting chilly and the sky over head was starting to cover in clouds.

As the clouds began to rumble and spray the earth with rain, Kurakay and Naruto pass the Graveyard. The small Kuonichi stops in front of the gate with the fox in her arms. The cemetery was over 200 yards both long and wide. It held ever deceased body, even the great Hokage's. Kurakay walked towards the closed gates and pushes them open. She slowly held Naruto in her arms as she crossed the walkways to one roll. Naruto gets a shiver down his spine and cowards down into Kurakay's arms. Finely she stops at two head stones standing side by side.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Naruto's ears perk up when he hears this. Kurakay sits him down and slowly goes to her knees. Naruto looks at the head stone and strains to read the worn down wording.

IN LOVING MEMORY

ZOEY UCHIAH KOJI UCHIAH

Died Nov. 5 Died April 26

Daughter of Takuya Son of Konnichi Uchiha,

Hyuuga , Mother of Kurakay father of Kurakay Uchiha

Uchiha

" I got my report card this week. I'm not doing too well but I'm having fun." Kurakay starts to talk to the head stones has if it was another evening with her parents. Naruto ear's droop. Why was he the one having to see this? Kurakay wasn't suppose to be the sad kind, sure she'll tear up every now and again, but this was terrible. Naruto goes over to Kurakay and nudges her knee. She looks down and smiles, with one tear rolling down her cheek. " Hey little foxy, you ready to go home?" Kurakay picks him up and heads toward the cemetery gates.

By the time they got home the moon was shining brightly. As Kurakay walks in the mansion all the lights were out. She flips on the entry hall lights and looks up the dark staircase. " Sasuke must already be in bed. Oh well, at least I have you so I won't be so lonely tonight." Kurakay raced up the staircase unaware of Naruto now. "_I think I'm going to be sick."_

Finally they were up on the second floor. Kurakay opens one of the doors closets to the stairs and goes in. The room was nicely furnished and was painted in a soft purple. There was a balcony to one wall and a walk in closet and bathroom on the other. "_Wow…This place sure is fancy." _Kurakay goes towards the bed and sets Naruto down on it. " Now you stay right there will I get changed." She glides out of the room and into the walk in closet. In less than a minute she was back and dressed in a mint green nightgown the just barely went to her knees. Naruto blushed, for as much as a fox can blush and does a little noise in the back of his throat.

" I bet you're tired." Kurakay climbs in the bed and slips under the cover. She pats by her side and signals for Naruto to come by her. He gulps but does so willingly.

The night passed quickly but something strange happen during the night. The young Witch's spell started to wear off and by one A.M. Naruto was himself again. But of course no one woke up and saw at least intil the morning.

The sun shined bright in Kurakay's face which made her snuggle her face in something firm and warm. At first she had no idea whos back she was snuggled into intil she popped her head up and saw. Her first thought was too scream but that would wake the whole household. Naruto murmurs something and blinks his eyes . He looks down at his hands and sees no red-orange fur.

"I'M NOT A FOX ANYMORE!" Naruto says happily but then realizes where he had spent the night. He sits up and looks towards Kurakay. She had a embrassed shocked empression on her face. "I…I.. uuuhhhh…." Kurakat sputters. Naruto Jumps out of bed. "Maybe we shouldn't tell anybody…" Kurakay's face lightens up a little. There was a silence that hung in the morning air as the two young ones stared at each other. "I guess you should probably go home and freshen up before school…" Kurakay finally states. Naruto snaps out of his thoughts and laughs. "Yeah, guess I should." Naruto starts to walk out the bedroom door but Kurakay stops him. "Maybe you should take the balcony for now." Naruto flashes his cute but goofy smile and steps onto the balcony. "I guess I'll see you later." He says. Kurakay giggles and nods her head, watching her best friend and one true love jump from her balcony and out into the village.


End file.
